The Guardians: Of World and Love
by DreamAngel07
Summary: One Tree Hill and Supernatural. The OC,John Tucker Must die; BrookeSummer Fallon If you want to see more check ViLiBG's profile on youtube. There you will find promos and get to know the characters. Thanks to my friend for making them!
1. Introduction

'_Long time ago, the wisdom, love and power ruled over a planet called Earthsea. This planet was controlling all others. One day they brought together to decide whether they should keep ruling on their own, or share the governing with people. Wisdom said people could be creative and smart, love said people know how to love until forever and power said people are dangerous and will only ruin their nation. Love and wisdom didn't agree with the power and decided to give people a chance. The power was so furious that tried to destroy love using fire and earthquakes. Then tried to pour water over the wisdom to bear it away. It did not succeed at all. Love was so angry that it tore the power into pieces. Fire, Water and Earth were separate now. Wisdom said these powers will now belong to the people. It chose three extremely brave and clever from the nation and gave each one of the powers. And from generations on, the powers choose their new hosts. The bravest, the most honest. You don't choose your power. Your power chooses you.'_

**Fallon** controls the power of **fire**. As the Guardian of Fire, can spontaneously generate and manipulate flame and heat. In the basic application of her power is extinguishing fire and throwing fire, bombarding her opponent with fireballs in varying intensity and size. Also has telepathic abilities which she can use to read the thoughts of herself and others. Her power is as wild and uncontrollable as her temper.

**Summer **has the power of **water** and has limited mind control powers to influence and control the thoughts and actions of others. She is often condensing the water vapor in the air into liquid water and then uses it as powerful blasts of water. She eventually starts manipulating bodies of water to stop rushing water or create shapes like swords. She can also manipulate the water in the clouds to make it rain and control water pressure allowing water under her control to grab objects or even slice through metal, rock, and leather.

**Brooke** as the Guardian of **Earth**, can control plants and their growth and structure and manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, some foods like sugar and wheat, silicon, molten rock, etc. At first she thought her powers are lame only consisting on making plants grow to giant sizes and altering their shape but she discovers her powers were much more, learning to create earthquakes, levitate and throw rock and stone, create trenches, and cause avalanches and mudslides.

**A/N****: ****I am really thankful to my friend ViLiBG for making all the amazing promos for my fanfiction. If you haven't seen them yet you can do that by visiting ViLiBG 's profile on ****. Thanks my dear friend, I love you for that!**


	2. Chapter 1

THE GUARDIANS

_**of World and Love**_

"That's it." Dean said to himself and took the next box with files from the library. He has spent there his entire night, going through all the legends and myths available in Oklahoma's city library.

Two months ago his father, John Winchester, died. Dean and his younger brother Sam were given one last mission by their father. And Dean was using every moment, every chance he had to accomplish it. The Guardians. A mystical union with supernatural powers, fighters for the world. No one knew whether they do actually exist. No one have ever seen them, no one knows their names. But many can say they've seen fires in the night, accompanied by rain and eartquakes; and still no one can give logic explanation.

"Did you spend the entire night here?" Sam was propped up on one of the book shelves.

"No." Dean said focusing the position of his brother. "I spend like 10 minutes in the toilet… You know, human needs."

"Yeah" Sam nodded spotting the empty glasses of beer on the floor. There was no need to mention it was illegal to bring alchohol in the city library. What is done is done. "Did you find anything?"

"No. But I haven't checked everything yet…"

"No? I thought it is the second time you check these."

Dean looked down. Why he didn't want to admit it? Why he didn't give up? He had nothing about the Guardians. Seven damn days and he had NOTHING. Sam was right – he was checking the files for a second time. Begging the Gods, he didn't actually believe in, that he will spot something he hasn't before.

"What do you want Sammy? To leave it behind?" Dean said a bit annoyed by Sam's indifference.

"Maybe we should just move on…"

"I can't move on. Dad is dead and we owe him that…"

"Come on Dean, stop it…"

"… I have nothing else to live for."

Sam stared at his brother. He didn't blame him for anything. He just wanted to forget. And to be honest, he didn't believe in these stories about the Guardians.

"Let's call Bobby. We're done with this place." Dean said and stood up from the floor.

"If Bobby knew something he would have shared it with dad…" Sam started with his pesimism and logic which at moments freaked Dean out.

"Suggest anything better? If you do, we make it." Dean said loudly as Sam started thinking it over and over. They have _nothing_, in all meaning of it.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Dear students, parents and of course teachers. I am pleased to welcome all of you to this year's scientific competition of Tree Hill High. Just as usual, we've prepared many surprises, many talents and fair competition."Coach Whitey Durham spoke to the audience in the small gym used for this annual competition. He hated all these forms of publicity but his famous _persona_ was usually engaged in being a conductor of such events.

"Tell me why are we here?" brunette girl dressed in Dior's latest outfit whispered to another brunette dressed just as fashionably as her.

"Support."Summer Roberts said surely.

"But I don't even like science…" Brooke started complaining but Summer quickly cut her off.

"Fallon deserves it. We are here for her."

"She wasn't with us on the Fashion week, was she?"

"Shut up Brooke" Summer tried to sound serious but couldn't help letting out a tiny laughter. "She is just alone. And we need to make everything she wins it."

"Everything?" Brooke said devilishly.

"No, you know what I meant…"Summer said confused. "Just support."

"Oh I will definitely support her. Let's follow the jury."

"Brooke what you have in mind?"

"Just giving Fallon the support she deserves"

Summer anxiously grasped Brooke's hand. "Brooke you do know you can't use your powers for personal enjoyment, don't you?"

"Summer chill out. Have I ever done anything wrong? Anything that endangered any of us?"

"No but…"

"Then leave it out and come with me… Fallon is next."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I think I found something. Come here" Sam said without moving his look from the screen of his computer.

"What?" Dean checked if it was worthy standing up from his place.

"Bobby sent this on my e-mail. It has no text but a website."

"Website of what? And since when Bobby sends e-mails?!"

"It's a city."

"Why does he send us site of a city? Maybe he has planned vaccation and invites us…"

"Do you really thing Bobby sent it because he thinks it's a good place for… VACCATION?!"

"Fine" Dean moved behind his brother's back. "Tree Hill?"

"Yes Tree Hill… I bet it's connected to the Guardians. But why he isn't calling us?"

"He didn't pick up when we called him… Strange huh?"

"Maybe… or may be he has found it unsecure way to say important thing like that…"

"How does he know what we want from him?"

Sam looked at Dean. His brother had the point here. Something was going on, something he didn't like.

"So we are not going anywhere…"Sam started.

"Oh no" Dean interrupted him. "We are going to this place. No matter what Bobby or someone else have planned… We are going in 3Hill."

"Tree Hill"

"Whatever. Grab the map and let's go."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Miss Johnson, will you tell us more about your project?"

"Of course."Fallon smiled luringly causing Brooke to roll her eyes. "My project is based on Rudherford's theory about scattering of nucleus…"

"Yes yes we can see that" the teacher who was the jury-master spoke in a mocking voice causing Fallon to feel uncomfortable. Mr Darcy – he was the worst teacher of all. Everyday he was demonstrating the power he had over his students. He liked being the centre of every event. And he liked students who were ready to fall in his feet just to get B+ on the next exam. But neither Fallon nor Summer, and on no condition Brooke were one of those. And Mr Darcy hated it.

"So what you want to know?" Fallon asked him after a short pause.

"Did you do it alone Miss Johnson? Or you got outer help…"

"Of course I did it alone! I spent the entire week working on it…"

"Well I don't think so" Mr Darcy said rudely interrupting her. "It's obvious that you've received help from someone else. The project is far too perfect to be done by a seventeen year old girl."

"But Mr Darcy.."One of the other teachers tried to mention in, but Darcy cut him off.

"Sorry Miss Johnson, may be you should try again next year. And do the project alone, just to make a difference."

Brooke and Summer were on the edge of anger. He found a reason every year to eliminate Fallon – though she was the best competitor of all.

"Mr Darcy" Brooke's anger took it's strenght as she spoke loudly. "You can't give serious accusation like this without giving any essential proof. How can you be sure about what you just said?"

"Miss Davis" Darcy derided at Brooke. "You at a scientific competition? Don't you have a cheerleading rehearsal or anything…?"

"No" Brooke scoffed at him. "Don't you have someone else you can torture?"

"Brooke!" Summer and Fallon said at the same time. Their friend was always impulsive and didn't think much when speaking.

"Beg my pardon?"Darcy said pretending to be insulted but a devilish smile appeared on his face. He got what he wanted.

"It's kind of pathetic that your only life depends on your students. Don't you have a personal life to take care of?!" Brooke's voice was shrilling and loud. An eldery teacher with curly hair and acrid glasses chuckled. Finally someone told Darcy the truth.

"BROOKE!"Summer yelled, bringing Brooke back to earth.

"Detention. After the competition. My cabinet." Darcy said with a trembling from anger voice.

"Brook what the hell….?" Fallon started after the teachers were gone.

"Fallon I don't know about you but I am sick of seeing that man cutting you off…"

"But what did you achieve by this? Detention…?"

"It's the cause that matters. Not the sacrifices for it."

"Brooke wake up." Summer told her friend. "Mr Darcy is the law here. He will soon be a principle… You'd better improve your relationship with him."

"I don't trust him. There is somethig weird about him… He moved in Tree Hill like what? Two months ago, and is already a candidate for principle?"

"Accept it. He is more than us."

"No he isn't. And I will not leave him. Oh I am going to turn into his major nightmare…"

"Miss Davis"Darcy yelled loudly from the other side of the room grabbing the attention of all the students. "Your detention will start in five minutes." He liked making her feel uncomfortable among the others. Great, so now everyone knew she had a detention…

"Oki doki Mr Darcy" Brooke yelled joyfully after him. "I will get the English tea, you take care for the cookies."

Darcy gave her a burning look, while everyone around him was laughing. Brooke Davis made fool of him… once again.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Right" Sam said after reading newspaper article in the small café in the centre of Tree Hill.

"What?" Dean asked confused his brother.

"Nothing… just the whole newspaper is preoccupied with articles about the Tree Hill Ravens…"

"There are ravens here? Weren't they under law protection or…"

"No" Sam shook his head. "It's a basketball team…"

"Oh"

"More coffee boys?"

"Yes please." Sam said stretching the coffee cup toward the blond woman.

"You're new here, aren't you?" Deb Scott asked the Winchesters. She was the manager of the café first known as Karen's Café, but later turned into Deb's café when Karen left Tree Hill with her husband Keith Scott.

"Yeah. We're just passing by, but if we like it we may stay."Dean smiled to the middle-aged-woman.

"Well I am sure you will find what you're looking for here." Deb smiled warmly.

Dean nodded and smiled while the woman walked away to the bar.

"Where shall we go first?" Dean asked when made sure their conversation is heard by nobody.

"I have no idea…"Sam said honestly. "This place is kind of normal…"

"Normal means night clubs, expensive malls and parties."Dean said happily.

"Yes for the rich kids…"

"What is means for the ordinary citizens?" Dean showed fake interest.

"School."

Dean laughed thinking Sam was joking. He didn't expect that the Guardians… the only power on Earth that is more vigorous than evil… is in the hands of some geeky schoolboys?!

"Seriously. I think the Guardians are students."

Dean froze on his place looking at his brother with all the suspicion he could produce on his face… And he saw it clearly – Sam wasn't joking.

"You think the Guardians are some 15-years-old school geeks?"

"Maybe not. But what options do we have?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Miss Davis. You are late." Mr Alan Darcy spoke with contempt to the pretty student. Who the hell she thought she was?

"Sorry Mr Darcy, I was busy telling my school mates about my detention. What to say, popularity makes everything seem cool." She said so joyfully that Darcy would have let her go immediately if he was a _normal person_.

"Your arogancy has no limits!" he yelled nervously.

"Just like yours, Mr Darcy" Brooke knew she was driving him crazy, she knew about the effect she had on him. Darcy always wanted to be the bad guy, to make the students feel insecure, pathetic. But Brooke was ready to fight back.

"SIT DOWN. AND NO TALKLING UNTIL THE END OF THE DETENTION."Darcy yelled.

"Oh speaking of its end, when that would be?" she said calmly as if the teacher hadn't yelled at her just now.

"STARTING NOW." Darcy yelled once again and locked the door leaving Brooke alone in his cabinet.

'Idiot'she thought and immediately stood up from her place. She carefully sat on the window's railing and looked through it. The perfect view – she could bet Darcy wanted to have this cabinet so he could spy on everyone outside. She spotted him leaving the school yard, walking fast to his car. Was he leaving? And did he just lock her? Now she only had to find someone to unlock her… Yes Darcy was an idiot. Or he planned something?

She went to the door again and tried to open it. No, he seriously locked her in. Brooke knocked on the door with all her power.

"HELLO IS THERE SOMEBODY OUTSIDE? THE FREAK DARCY LOCKED ME, PLEASE OPEN."

She yelled as loud as she could. But noone answered at first. And so she hoped – she looked through the window again – an apple tree was 2 metres away from the building… and about 5 metres under the upper floor where Brooke was. There was one thing she could do, on condition there was noone to see it… But nah, there were still students and teachers talking outside, but optimisticly – were on their ways home. Well, if Darcy doesn't come back soon, Brooke will have no choice. And Darcy would never ask her how she got out, because then Brooke will say how he locked her in his cabinet after the lessons have ended… Which was not action which a candidate for principal will undertake.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Two hours from his disappearing, Brooke was still waiting for Darcy to come. It was getting dark and as she propped up her head on her hands staring from the window Brooke felt she couldn't wait any longer. No one will see her, or if does – will not believe his eyes. Brooke's right hand straighted and with slow moves of her fingers and mind-concentration she guided the growth of the tree. When it was on the level of her window, she quickly jumped on it's bough and then restored it's original size. She climbed down and as her feet thouched the ground her cell phone rang loudly. She looked around to see whether there was someone around but she didn't spot anyone and picked up.

"Yeah?"

"Finally. We've been calling you all afternoon!" Fallon's voice said with a note of reproof.

"Sorry guys, Darcy locked me in his cabinet…"

"What?! He can't do that…" Fallon said angrily.

"He already did… Where are you now?"

"In Tric… Summer insisted… I think it's connected to the fact Nathan Scott came back from High Flyers today " Fallon said with a chuckle.

"Oh" Brooke smiled. "I will come in a minute."

"Brooke you're not going to use your powers….."

"Hi" Brooke said from behind her.

"Brooke! Stop that"

"What? It's faster" Brooke said innocently.

"And much unsafer!"

"Fallon I think I am the one to decide for myself…"

"Heey" Summer's cheerful voice said and embraced both Brooke and Fallon. "When did you come?"

"Brooke just came in… using her powers" Fallon said expecting Summer will criticize Brooke immediately.

"Cool! How long it took this time?" Summer asked excited.

"15 seconds! Amazing huh?"

"This time? I can't believe it!" Fallon said disappointed and rolled her eyes.

"Nathan Scott came back today" Summer announced to Brooke pretending not to hear Fallon's murmuring.

"I heard. So…. will you finally talk to him?" Brooke said playfully taking Summer's hand.

"Why should I do that?" Summer asked carelessly. She was in love with Nathan from the moment she saw him – from about 10 years... Ten years of pure, secret love. But Nathan… he seemed not to notice her at all. He was always with the guys from his team and she was always too shy to make the first step. Summer bacame popular in her school after she started hanging out with Brooke Davis. Brooke offered Summer to introduce her to Nathan several times when she found out about her interest in him, but Summer refused at first. When she finally decided to accept Brooke's help, Nathan left town and went to play basketball in High Flyers.

"Maybe because it's high time he saw you!" Brooke said with a tiny laughter. She was such a matchmaker but Summer's refusals were unacceptable. Maybe she should make something without telling her friend.

"Let's just leave it to the destiny…."

"Destiny sucks. Don't trust it." Brooke said so seriously that Summer couldn't help but laugh.

"Funny. Weren't you the one who says that 'people that are meant to be together always find their way at the end'?" Summer asked immitating Brooke's voice when saying her popular phylosophy.

"It turned wrong." Brooke said with the same serious tone. They were moving slowly but were already to the bar.

"Can I get you something?" the bar attendant immediately came when he saw Brooke. She was everyone's type of girl…

"No thanks." She sent him away.

"So when your theory broke?" Summer asked her pretending they weren't just interrupted.

"Hmm" Brooke said ironically. "I think it was somewhere between the third and the forth time me and Lucas broke up…"

"So what?"

"… and to be completely honest – between the forth and the fifth time I found out he was cheating on me…"

Summer rolled her eyes. "You weren't even in love him…"

"But he didn't know it. And though thinking I loved him he cheated on me… several times."

"Whatever."Summer ended that conversation. "I will wait for a better chance to talk to him."

"Whatever you like it… Where is Fallon?"

"I think I saw her going in the ladies'room. I will find her before she freaks out because we ignored her."

"Yeah you'd better." Brooke agreed.

Summer went directly there and Brooke looked around just to see Nathan Scott in front of her.

"Well well well" she said playfully. "My eyes must be lying, the famous basketball star Nathan Scott back in town?"

Nathan chuckled and went to her. "Here's my number-one-fan. How are you Brooke?" he said smiling propping up to the bar where she was standing.

"Well actually I need your help" she chuckled. Was it destiny that brought him to her? Well it was _something_ for sure.

"Already? God how do you even live without me?!" Nathan said so playfully that one might think him and Brooke have a thing going on between them. But they hadn't.

"It's hard." She said seriously. "But I am still alive right? So will you help me?"

"Help you with what?"

Brooke smiled devilishly. Summer wouldn't find out it was her. "Can you meet me tomorrow at your mother's café? 8 o'clock?"

Nathan thought things over. "Sure. I will be there anyway. Why?"

"Just be there."she said exactly when Tim Smith jumped over Nathan like a small puppy.

"Tim!"Nathan yelled at his friend. "Man, you should really stop doing this."

"Why?" Tim said and turned to Brooke. "What's up Brooke?"

"You're still alive…" Brooke said bored.

"Yeah" Tim laughed, not getting her words correctly. "Come on Nate, the team is ready."

"Wanna come and party?" Nathan asked Brooke being almost pulled by Tim.

"No thanks, I have work to do. Don't forget to meet me tomorrow!" she yelled after him when Tim was joined by two more team-mates who literally pushed Nathan out.

"Hey" Fallon joined Brooke once again. God Brooke could never be alone… " Summer and me are leaving. Join us?"

"Nah I need to drink something… Oh S." Brooke said to Summer who just appeared behind Fallon. "I am so crazy, I almost forgot Deb asked me to tell you that tomorrow you start work at 8."

"Oh okay" Summer said resignedly. She started working for Deb last week aiming to spend some more time away from her home. Since her father married for a third time and went in California on a honey moon 4 MONTHS AGO Summer felt the need to go out more recently. "I will go home then, and get some sleep."

"Bye Brooke" Fallon said and smiled.

"See you tomorrow" Summer said joyfully.

"Yeah"Brooke smiled to her friends. "Have a nice and safe night"

Fallon and Summer went out as Brooke felt the self-satisfaction from her deeds. Oh she was so generous and kind…

"You play dangerous game."

Brooke turned right to see who was talking to her. She didn't recognize the man – have never seen him before. He was wearing leather jacket, jeans and was staring at her.

"Excuse me?" she said confused. Who was he?

"Matchmaking. You just set them up."

Oh so he had heard Brooke's little plans.

"It's a good thing to help two people meant for each other… find it." She said secure in her words.

"And how do you know they are meant to be?"

"Well if they are not, then it would be just a good relationship. And good sex, I assume"

The man laughed. "I'm Dean."

"Brooke" she said and sat on the chair next to him. That man woke her interest. "You're not from Tree Hill?"

"No, I am just passing by. But a nice city."

"There's only one Tree Hill" Brooke chuckled. "Do you look for something specific?"

"Yeah actually…" Dean was thinking of appropriate lie. "I am a journalist. And am writing an article about Tree Hill Ravens."

"You just missed the team" Brooke laughed thinking of the boys' faces when find out they are the topic of an article. "But it's good 'coz they are not really adequate during nights."

"I know that, I am here for pleasure not business" he said trying to sound as much proffecional as he could. Why was he trying to impress that girl he barely knew? "So Brooke why are you such a match-maker?"

"I am happy when people are happy." She said quickly.

"You're lying. Noone is happy just from that."

"You don't know me, how can you say for sure?" Brooke said dareing.

"I can't say. But I can get to know you."

Oh, flirting.

"Sure you can, but still if you proove to be wrong about me?"

"And you're doing it all for self-satisfaction?"

"Mhm."

"Well then you will have my true respect and love."

"Cool. How much do they cost?" she joked. It was unbelievable she was flirting with this guy. She didn't even know him!

"You can get them enough for a new car." Dean said. "But I wouldn't sell them."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

The moment they walked out, after about an hour from their meeting, Brooke felt her body being pushed by his, propping on the wall on the darker side of the alley between Tric and the co-operation next to it. The sudden passion they felt for one another was maybe due to the _five drinks_, or maybe it was something _else_? Who knows.

"Your place or my place?" Brooke moaned into his ear.

"I have a car." He said playfully.

"Terrific." She giggled.

Great noise frightened them and they mechanichally started looking around to find the source of this sudden tumult. Then they saw it. Ugly, slimy creature appeared in front of them. It had a hood on his head and the only part that could be seen were the sharp yellow teeth projecting from his large mouth. It was the evil variation of the Baskerville Dog.

"Brooke whatever you do, just don't panic" Dean said seriously moving in front of her.

"Panic?" she said surprised by his brave action when seeing the weird creature. Most people freak out just by the thought of supernatural demons, they don't believe in.

The creature was breathing noisily but standing still. Dean was looking nervously around. There was no chance they escape without doing a thing. Brooke would be scared to death when he has to kill it, but he has no choice – it's their lives against _it's_.

"If it attacks, run." Dean commanded while looking for his gun without getting his eyes off the ugly dog.

"No way." Brooke said surely. What was she supposed to do? Yes, Dean will find out about her powers but she will probably save his life… What an ordinary man can do? Shoot it with an ordinary bullet gun?

"Oh my God!" Brooke suddenly yelled.

Dean was pointing _the gun_ to the creature. He was pointing the _Colt_. She thought it didn't exist – a mystical weapon from the tales and stories she was readinng. She recognized it immediately – just like the descriptions in the books.

"I work for FBI" Dean said quickly thinking she is scared because of the gun.

The creature started moving from place to place. Dean couldn't point and made one unsuccessful shot. The dog seemed to fade out and appear on another place on that very same second.

"Damn it." He said angrily. Where was that freakin' dog.

"We need to talk." Brooke said seriously. He owned the Colt, so does that make him a hunter? He must be. Brooke knew there are hunters around the world – brave man who have devoted their lives to the war with the supernatural. But have never seen any before.

"I am a bit busy right now." Dean said ironically trying to shoot the dog with the Colt.

"Okay leave that"she said bored and with a wave of her hand the ground shook and the creature was caught in a huge boug coming from the tree on their right.

Dean looked at her this time totally losing the creature out of sight. She… she… she was…. ?

The bough was squeezing the creature so much that it's body tore apart. Then as if from dust, it disappeared.

"Oh my God." Dean said shocked. "You are a Guardian."

"You have the Colt."

Both looked at each other long time trying to figure out what to do. Dean wanted so desperately to find the Guardians – but now what? Just to tell her his story to offer her help? From what he just saw, she didn't seem to need it.

Brooke was silent. So he had the Colt – and he was probably a hunter. What was he going to do? What was he doing here? He knew about the Guardians, so may be finding them was the reason he came here. But was he a friend… or a foe?

**-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Fallon what the hack are we doing here?!" Summer whispered as Fallon was already stepping up in the Tree Hill's graveyard.

"Summer did you forget what we do for a living…?"

"Yeah but we've _never done_ it here" Summer trembled. She hated graveyards.

"I watched Buffy and she is doing it all the time… Why shouldn't we?" Fallon claimed surely.

"Buffy…? The one with the vampire friend, the witch and the normal guy?"

"The Guardians… with the supernatural powers?" Fallon said in response.

"Okay okay" Summer stepped to her. "Just let's do it faster!"

"Fine, you go west, I go east."

"Wait? You mean we separate? Fallon you can't do that!"

"Summer chill out! What the hell is going on with you? Since when you fear the dark?"

"I don't fear the dark… " Summer said and realized it sounded as an excuse. "I just hate graveyards…"

"I honestly don't know anyone who likes them. If anything shows up call me. We won't go far. Come on."

Fallon took the eastern direction as Summer rolled her eyes but moved west.

**-****0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dean was moving around nervously as Brooke was sitting calm on the sidewalk.

"Will you chill out a bit?" Brooke finally spoke.

"It's just…. You are woman?!" Dean didn't want to admit it but he was a bit disappointed that one of the Guardians was actually a woman…

"God didn't you know it when we made out?!" Brooke spoke in sarcasm. Those men with their prejudices.

"How many are you?" Dean asked and sat next to her on the sidewalk.

"You mean the Guardians?" Brooke asked and he nodded in agreement. "Three."

"Just… three?" Dean was broken – his plans ruined. Just _three_ Guardians… and one of them is a _woman_…

"Yes genius, what did you think? How many powers can there possibly be? Earth, Water and Fire." Brooke said a bit angrily feeling the disappointment and understimation in his voice.

She had the point. What he and Sam thought? That there will be an army?

"So you have the power of Earth…"

"Yes. Summer has the power of water and Fallon the power of fire."

Oh. My. God. Literature was not one of Dean's strongest points, but hell, he could swear Summer and Fallon are female names… Oh no…


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"What do you mean someone knows about the Guardians?!" Fallon asked nervously Brooke who was putting her books in her locker. It was their lunch break and now Brooke decided to share what happened the previous night. Of course she missed the part about how she and Dean were alone outside Tric…

"I mean that last night, a man witnessed how I am using my powers to destroy an ugly child of supernatural." Brooke made herself clear. "I had to do something. Especially when he got the Colt out of his pocket!"

"What?" Summer said excited but Fallon cut her off.

"Girls, the Colt is a myth! It's been an ordinary gun – you've just mistaken!"

"I swear I haven't! Plus Dean confirmed it – he is a hunter!"

"Oh great, you introduced to one another…" Fallon kept with her pesimism.

"Fallon, first of all – I am not that studpid…."

"I didn't say that!"

"….. and can make a logic conclusion. This was the Colt and the guy was a hunter." Brooke said and finished up the confersation.

"Yeah, just stop it" Summer mentioned in. "We will have to meet him anyway after he knows about us. Then we wil find out everything." She smiled warmly to her friends.

Brooke now remembered about Nathan and everything, and quicky asked about what have happened. "How was your work?!"

"Fine. Why?" Summer asked.

"Anything interesting?" Brooke asked and chuckled.

"No" Summer shrugged her shoulders. The bell rang and Brooke moved nervously – she had a class with Darcy. But before that she had other things to do.

"I'll catch up with you guys later."She said and almost ran to Tim Smith who was just passing by.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"NATHAN SCOTT" she yelled at the boy sitting on the bench in front of the school. He was wearing dark sun glasses and looking tired and bored.

"Brooke… please volume down.."

"What did I ask you last night?!"

"Oh hell" he said remembering his promise. "Sorry I totally forgot!"

"Great! You ruined everything!" she said angrily sitting next to him on the bench and putting her hands on her head thinkig about another chance to meet Summer and Nathan.

"Brooke what the hell are you talking about?" he said puzzled.

"Nothing, just let me think"

"Think about what?"

"Nathan will you please shut up!"

"No. Why should I? We're friends. Friends do talk."

"Friends shut up when are asked to."

"Brooke!" he laughed embracing her.

"No!"she said panicked standing up looking for Summer. God if she sees a moment like this she will never talk to Brooke again.

"Brooke what the hell is going on?!" he said and stood up too. "Why are you cold?"

"I am not cold. I am just… distant."

"Why?"

"You will undestand one day. I gotta go. See you later."

Nathan looked her moving figure and unconsciously smiled. It's been so long but he still couldn't forget her. How could she not know how deeply in love with her he was?!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Miss Davis… late again." Darcy said murmuring with teasing voice.

"Sorry" she said loudly and took her seat without waiting for permission.

He just looked at her with all his contempt and unspoken anger. That girl was his nightmare – he was wondering how she got out of his cabinet anyway.

Fallon looked at Brooke suspiciously. Why was she late? The door opened one more time and Nathan walked in.

"Sorry Mr Darcy" he said sitting on the free desk next to Brooke.

"Well well, Mr Scott? We finally have the pleasure to meet the big basketball star. Do you plan to settle here or leave to play for the adversary team?"

"I don't know"Nathan shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't done that before but I may try."

The whole class chuckled. Everyone knew HighFlyers is a summer basketball school, not an adversary team and Nathan was still _a Raven_. But guess Darcy didn't know it and thought Nathan was playing for another school, maybe?

"Let's get back to our lesson. No more interruptions please." he said loudly and sat on his chair. "Today we have a special visit by two journalists from _HomeSportMagazine _who want to meet with the students and ask you a few questions about your classes and teachers…"

"And the Ravens" a girl added inappropriately and immediately caused Darcy's contempt.

"The principal informed me they will arive at 10. Which means in about 5 miutes." He said with a tone blaming the principal Turner as if it was his fault that two strangers will take his precious time from the class. "I want you to behave in a serious manner and show your best… Or at least those who have something to show." Darcy added derisively and looked at Brooke who has napped her head on the desk.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Dean are you sure the girl you met last night would be here?" Sam asked and adjusted his tie.

"Absolutely. I thought I wouldn't find her after she ran away last night, but when writing Brooke Davis on google, tons of pages appeared… Seems she is very popular in Tree Hill."

"I can't believe we found the Guardians in a night club…" Sam said unbelievably.

"I" Dean pedantically corrected him. "I found them in a night club. You were watching TV in your room that time."

"Well thank you brother. It's good to feel useless."

"No problem. Let's go, Turner said this guy Darcy is easily pissed off. So, let's be on time."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Oh my God" Brooke whispered to hereself when the guy she met last night appeared in the room.

"You must be from HomeSport right?" Darcy asked putting an extraordinary happy face. _Of course _he had to be described as the perfect teacher and the perfect candidate for prinicpal.

"Yes, thank you for agreeing to meet us Mr Darcy" Sam said. His voice sounded proffesional and secure as if he has done it so many times.

Brooke was trying to catch Fallon's attention but her friend seemed to be too focused on the incomers to notice Brooke.

"Fallon" Brooke hissed.

Darcy heard her but decided the journalists haven't so didn't make a remark. But they both heard it. Dean spotted Brooke immediately he entered the room. Sam didn't know who she was but he clearly heard the name Fallon – Dean named the three Guardians as Brooke, Summer and Fallon.

"Tell us more about your article." Darcy said pretending to be interested.

"Well" Sam started sounding secure again "The aim of our article would be the life in school. You know the student-to-student relationships, the teacher-to-student relationships…."

"What?" Fallon whispered quietly.

"It's him" Brooke whispered too, moving her eyes to guide her about who was she talking about.

"Who?" Fallon said so quietly that Brooke wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't reading her lips.

"The hunter." Brooke whispered and hissed.

"Who?!" Fallon asked again.

"THE HUNTER" Brooke tried to say it a bit louder but Darcy who was watching all that exchange of words couldn't help that time.

"MISS DAVIS." He said sharply. "Do you want to share something with us?"

Brooke looked confused around the room. God she hoped noone has heard her. Too many problems for so little time.

"No Mr Darcy I'm fine."she retrieved her confidence.

Dean smiled to her. She narrowed her eyes as if she was going to burn him.

"Maybe one more detention will work things out. And I assure you this time it will last longer." Darcy let his anger speak and totally forgot about the fake image he had to make to the journalists.

"What?!" Summer who was up to this moment silent on the last desk far from Brooke and Fallon spoke. "What did she do?!"

"She interrupted my lesson." Darcy said satisfied. "Just like you did. Join miss Davis after school ends. Oops? Miss Davis were the preliminary elections for cheerleading team today? Oh God so bad you will have to miss that…" okay no more pretentions. Darcy showed who he was. Dean looked angrly at him – so many things have changed in school since he was a student…

"You can't do that!" this time it was Nathan to stand up for Brooke. "You know she is the captain of the squad. She has to be there."

"No she don't have. But thank you Mr Scott. I will have someone to talk to about sports after school."

Fallon laughed. "What you are going to detain everyone who says a word?!"

"YES. END OF CONVERSATION. DAVIS, ROBERTS, JOHNSON AND SCOTT – DETENTION AFTER LESSONS" he yelled.

Dean and Sam were looking so terrified that when Darcy remembered they were in the room, quickly made his voice calmer:

"Sorry you had to see that. You should include the bad behaviour of some students in your article, and the brave actions the teacher must undertake to keep everyting under control." Darcy said dreamy pretending he was the good guy ….once again.

"Yeah right" Dean said trying hard not to laugh. "Mr Darcy will you tell us more about your personal observations on the life in school…"

"Sure I will"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"It went out good" Dean said to Sam after everyone had left the room.

"Yeah at least we know what the girls will do after school.." Sam responded and went out of the room followed by Dean.

"YOU!"

Before they could exit Brooke pounced on Dean moving him back in the room.

"What?!" he spoke puzzled.

"How could you do that!"

"Do what?!"

"Came here. And now, because of you genius, I have a detention. Satisfied?"

"It's not my fault you have a detention. If you haven't talked to your buddie you wouldn't be in that situation…"

"If you hadn't appeared in my history class I wouldn't have talked to my friend explaining you're the guy I met the previous night!"

Sam laughed suddenly, unintentionally pointing Brooke's wrath on him.

"And who are you?!"

"I'm Sam. Dean's brother." Sam nervously introduced himself smiling widely.

"Oh how sweet. Then I will let you have your family moments. I have a detention to take care of. Hope it will end sometime."

"You'd do an amazing witch tomorrow" Dean tried to joke but Brooke froze on her place.

"Oh my God." She whispered closing the door of the room, trapping the three of them in the room.

"I mean that tomorrow is Halloween and, you know, it's funny to dress like supernatural creatures…" Dean started scared, that he had insulted her.

"No."she cut him off. "You must help us get out of here before the moon is on!" she said scared and both Dean and Sam realized she was serious.

"How do we do that?" Sam asked her. "Why?"

"I have no idea but you must do that before the moon comes! Please." She begged.

"What will happen otherwise? Tell us." Dean said seriously.

"There's something else about the Guardians. Something terrible that noone except of us knows. Something that is not written in the books with legends and myths."

"Okay" Dean said gloomingly. "We need to know. We will help you. I promise."

Having taken a deep breath Brooke sat on the desk she was sitting in class. She thought everyting over and over. If Darcy locks them again they were over. She was.

"On Halloween every year we are cursed. As the day when the evil powers celebrate, we are obliged to do nothing to destroy them. The only day when supernatural can do whatever it wants is on Halloween. When the moon shows up on 30th October it starts. Fallon must not go out during the day – I mean when the Sun is on. If any sun heat or ray touches her skin for a part of the second, she will burn to dust. Summer must not touch water – on any occasion – to wash her hands or anything. If she does she will be destoyed as a liquid. This will end on Midnight between 31st October and 1st November. When the clock shows exactly 12am it ends. But until then we must reckon with these things."

"And you?" Dean asked when she didn't mention herself. "What's the matter with you?"

"I must not touch the ground." She said sadly. Her curse was the worst and she knew it. It was terrifying because she had to spend the whole time on her bed, sofa or anywhere except for the ground.

Dean looked at her realizing how hard it was to do that. "We will get rid of Darcy before the moon shows. Be ready." He said seriously.

"Yeah no worries" Sam added. "We are here as friends."

"Thank you." She said calming down.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"I can't believe Brooke is late for the detention!" Fallon said unbelievably as she has laid her head on the desk in Darcy's cabinet.

"Yeah…" Summer said dreamy staring at Nathan who seemed not to notice anything around him.

He was playing a video game and had focused all his attention to it, not even hearing what the other two in the room were talking.

"Sorry I'm late!" Brooke said mechanically when opening the door expecting Darcy would be in the room. "oh" she added surprised when saw the students in.

Nathan suddenly freshed up, his face got the typical look of an _it-boy_ and he immediately got rid of his video game. Summer couldn't help noticing that sudden change in him when Brooke appeared.

"He's still not here." Nathan told her as she sat on the free chair next to the window and looked through. It was almost dark outside. Fallon and Summer probably didn't remember that it's Halloween the next day. Of course, Fallon is for sure remembering she has a math test tomorrow, Summer that the Ravens have a rehearsal…. Brooke didn't blame them – she didn't know it either, before Dean mentioned it. Now her life was dependent on him. Maybe it was stupid to let them now about her so much but he had no choice again. Why was she always in such situations. God let them be friends!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mr Darcy" Dean yelled after the fast walking teacher.

"Yes?" Darcy said fawning on the _journalists_.

"Mr Darcy we were wondering if you can possibly separate a few more minutes on us?" Sam asked professionally as Darcy looked his watch.

"I have to take care of a few students first. I will keep them an hour or two, then we can talk."

"But after two hours it will be late and dark." Sam said more to himself than to the teacher.

"Well yes, but the detention must last."

"Can't you leave it for maybe tomorrow?" Dean said insistingly.

"Oh what example shall I give then! If I am not consistent in my decisions?" Darcy pretended to be insulted by their words. Gosh such a jerk…

"Well then" Sam said pretending to be disapponted. "We will have no choice but interview principal Turner. He was very keen on the idea to talk about his current position as a principal anyway."

Bingo.

"Wait" Darcy stopped them from going to principal's office. "Come with me in my cabinet, we will have the interview while we are detaining the students."

"Won't you let them go?" Dean asked a bit panicked.

"No. Are you coming or what?"

Darcy was already on his way to the cabinet… Make a choice boys. This or nothing.

"Sure" Dean said reconcilingly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Nathan" Brooke said deciding it was the prefect time for matchmaking. "Do you know Summer?"

"Brooke" Summer whispered blushing.

"I think I don't" Nathan said immediately as if waiting for her question. "Nathan Scott." He said reaching her hand.

"Summer Roberts"

"Nice meeting you Summer" he smiled but before they could exchange any other words the door opened and Darcy walked in followed by Dean and Sam.

"Okay you are here." Darcy said without even looking at them, going directly to his desk.

Brooke looked interrogatively at Dean who tried to say something but Darcy cut them off.

"Miss Davis, I've prepared a special assignment for you. This is the list of all the students ever studied in our school." He announced passing her three large boxes. "You will rewrite them. Starting now."

"What?! It will take me like two years!" she complained looking at her task. Why was he so cruel?!

"You have time until midnight when the school locks its doors. Miss Roberts, you and Mr Scott can go to the library. There you will find your assignment given by Mrs Bennet."

Mrs Bennet was the old librarian who was working in the school for 45 years. Correct.

"Gross… She will speak about my father again" Nathan said bored as his father was everyone's love boy. Or at least was when in high school.

"Yeah she will totally mention my father's job and how anti-christian it is…." Summer added.

"Enough." Darcy said loudly. "Miss Johnson, help me find you an assignment?"

"Go home, have some sleep and come back in the school the next day?" Fallon said ironically.

"Okay" Darcy said surprisingly. "Go home Miss Johnson."

"What?" she asked unbelievably. "I was joking."

"I am not. Go home. There's no work for you. You're useless."

What did he want?

"I can stay and help Brooke" Fallon insisted. There's nothing worse than being useless.

"I think she will do it much better on her own."

"Okay" Fallon said and stood up. At least she will be safe this night, locked at her room. She accepted it – she was smart and intelligent, but all the teachers liked Brooke best – they wanted to be her friends, to hear her stories and advices. Well, the case was not the same. And Fallon knew it – still she felt useless but anyway she has a chance.

"What will you do?" she whispered quietly in Brooke's ear, putting her books slowly in her bag.

"I will not move from the chair." Brooke said sadly and crossed her legs on the chair not touching the ground anymore. "I will call you when I am home."

"What about Summer?"

"I think she will be save with Nathan in the library."

"Miss Johnson?" Darcy said inquiring.

"Have a nice evening." she spoke and left the room.

"Miss Davis I think I told you to start. Scott and Roberts – in the library, now."

Brooke took the first box and looked killingly at Sam and Dean who were indirect observers.

Summer and Nathan left and went to the library. "Bye Brooke" Nathan said and smiled as Summer did the same a bit puzzled.

"See you."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Where are you going?" Summer asked Nathan who instead of going to the library took the path to the exit.

"What? You actually want to spend your night with Mrs Bennet?"

"No but..."

"Then let's go. Come on before anyone sees us."

It's now or never. A long-lasting dream that may become real or a dream that may turn to a nightmare? You make a choice. Sometimes the one you are ready to build a monument for is the one who is ready to tear you down. But life is about taking risks and disappointments are essential part of this. So, it's now or never. Let it be now.

"Let's go."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Brooke looked terrified at the Moon. It was already on and she was with crossed legs on her chair afraid to move. It's been more than an hour since Summer left with Nathan and she was still doing nothing. It was impossible to do the task Darcy gave her – she spend her time calculating how many hours it will take if she uses 2 minutes for rewriting each sentence. She didn't like the result.

Darcy was verbose when speaking of himself. Dean was giving her anxious looks from time to time but she decided to ignor him. She still couldn't believe she told him and his brother everything… Too bad since she barely knew them. But hell, no matter who they are if in need she can get rid of them at any time.

"Miss Davis did you finish?" Darcy asked when noticed she was just looking around doing nothing.

"For a thousand time – no." she ironized him.

He looked at his watch. 9.30 pm.

"Okay you can go home" he said reconcilingly. He had no time left to spare on torturing her.

Brooke was about to stand up when realized she couldn't move. Oh God what to do now?!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN! DRINK DRINK!"

Summer was watching the euforia from the door of the room. Nathan took her on some party in the house of a Molly girl. Summer had no idea who she was and when asked Nathan he told her he doesn't know as well. The fact she was under one roof with him was satisfying enough. She just kept away from liquids. No drinking tonight. Good girl.

"Hey" a girl greeted her and gave her a glass. "I'm Molly."

"No thanks"Summer refused the drink. "Summer"

"I know. I mean you're popular" the girl said a bit embarassed.

Summer smiled. Wow she was just about to mention Brooke probably… Popularity in Tree Hill has a name and it's not Summer Roberts.

"I see you at school – I like your outfits. You're really cool." The girl kept with compliments and stubbornly not mentioned Brooke. What, was she new?

"Thanks" Summer blushed. She wished she could say she has seen Molly too but honestly she had no idea who she was. "I like your outfit too" Summer added mechanically.

Molly looked down as if she had forgotten what she was wearing.

"You came with Nathan Scott right?" Molly asked looking at Nathan who was drinking tequile while the others were counting his drinks.

"Yeah"Summer said unsure if it was the right answer… Nathan was a bit different from what she expected him to be – well mannered, geeky… God she was ridiculous.

"He is so hot. I know him since I was in kintergarden."

Strange. Nathan said he didn't know her.

"I mean he doesn't know me… He is so different from us… the ordinary people."

Summer laughed. Molly was _not very_ tall, _not very thin_ with _not very _long hair _and with not very_ green eyes. She was wearing _not very_ beautiful dress and shoes. Her face was _not very_ bright looking and not very skin-cleaned.

"I know. We met tonight." She explained.

"No way!"Molly exclaimed. "You two must be made for each other!"

Summer blushed. That girl was really generous in words towards Summer.

"No actually we barely know each other… And I don't know if he is my type of boy." Summer said honestly not realizing she was speaking to almost unknown person.

**A/N**: Dear friends, first of all I want to apologize – I planned to publish this chapter on Halloween – but the circumstances had other plans – well you know what they say – late is better than never 

Another thing I want to mention is that I send **Vilibg** a short summary on this fic and she promised to make a video – which she will upload on her youtube channel. Thanks in advance V. 

I hope I will upload the next chapter sooner! Enjoy please!


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Brooke shuddered instinctively. Darcy was glowering, Dean and Sam were helplessly looking at each other.

"Mr Darcy we would like to talk to you in private. Will you follow us outside please?" Sam spoke realizing it was not very convincing.

Darcy looked to be hypnotized for a second. Brooke noticed his eye color was different. "Yes" he spoke suddenly. "I have to go home. Now."

Without a word he left the room. Dean was looking surprised at his brother. "What just happened?!"

"Just a mind control." Fallon said suddenly appearing in the room.

Brooke giggled. "I can't believe you finally made it!"

"Me either!" Fallon said excited. "I was trying to influence him since I left the room!"

"You can control the minds of people?!" Sam said unbelievably but his expression was positive. "That's amazing."

"Well it doesn't always work" she explained. "Actually this is the first time it does…."

Sam and Dean both chuckled. "Yeah but it's still something. You'll get better, just practise."

"Oh I do practise" Fallon ensured them. "I tried to control Brooke's mind once…"

Brooke laughed innocently.

"I made her buy lingerie for $800… I was going to stop her of course…"

"Well you didn't." Brooke said still laughing. "Because I bought it anyway."

"Yeah but I wasn't controlling your mind then!"

"How was I supposed to know that?! I wanted to make you happy!" Brooke said childishly.

The Winchesters laughed too. "How about getting out of here?" Sam proposed.

"Yeah right" Fallon nodded quickly and jumped over Brooke. "Let me get the wheel."

"The wheel?" Sam asked unsure about what that meant.

"Yeah I bought it especially for the occasion." Fallon said with a grin.

"Don't worry, we will help you and you won't need it" Dean said standing up from his place and going towards Brooke.

"Really, there's no need." Brooke ensured him but he was already to her. "We can take care of this on our own."

But he already lifted her up, locked between his strong hands she could not argue anymore.


	5. Chapter 4: Brooke

**BROOKE'S ****Point Of View**

I don't remember much about that night. It all went dark the moment Dean Winchester took me in his hands. I felt both embarassment and…. fascination. I wasn't sure about the second one but it was deffinetely something. There was something about him that I liked. Too much, to confess it to anyone.

"Where's your house?" I heard him ask me. His voice was soft, I felt him close as my head was now leaning towards his chest.

"I will tell you the directions" Fallon chuckled somewhere behind me. She was amazing friend. Actually if it wasn't for her Summer and I would not be still alive. She is always the one to stay calm in crisis situations, the one to remind us important things on which our lives depend.

I didn't even realize when I was in his car. I now had the chance to look at it more carefully. It was _nice._ It was just something I thought he would have. Fallon sat next to me on the backseat and Sam took the passenger seat next to Dean. Just as I guessed – his car was sooo keeping up with his image.

"Here turn right!" I heard Fallon giving instructions but did not make any effort to follow the route. I didn't mind if he was taking me to hell. I was pathetic. I don't even know him. Maybe he was not what I thought of him. But no matter that I wanted to know everything. I am Brooke Davis! He must know it won't be easy.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

They dropped me on my bed an hour ago. I couldn't sleep though it was midnight. My mind was preoccupied with information. So the route so far: Dean and Sam were hunters. They had the Colt. They knew about us.

I shook my hand instinctively as I guided my thoughts in another direction. Dean. It was a moment attraction. I just haven't seen hunter before. You always like the unknown… I suppose.

My phone suddenly rang. I read Summer's name mechanically and smiled.

"Hey S! What happened tonight?" I darted before she could realize I had picked up.

"Umm nothing really" she said a bit confused. "I was with _him. _But I didn't see him much. We were on this party and the last time I saw him he was licking salt from a girl's leg."

"Oh" was everything I could say. I knew Nathan pretty well. His behaviour wouldn't surprise me. Or maybe I just didn't care. I wasn't sure what to tell her.

"What happened with you?" she asked and helped me not answering.

I quickly listed the main without paying too much attention on Dean and Sam but she, however, decided to mention that in.

"So they are the good guys after all." it wasn't a question.

"Yeah" I agreed. "I hope they are. Otherwise they know too much."

"And we will have to kill them." Summer said cheerfully.

"Yeah right" I laughed.

"Well one thing is for sure – they are both hot. Wonder if they are dating someone."

I narrowed my eyes. "I think they are not."

"Why?" Summer said suddenly surprised by my statement.

"I mean" I started trying to figure a way out. "That they travel a lot… And they may not have a serious relationship with anyone at all."

I heard Summer's laughter and that suddenly annoyed me.

"What?" I asked her with a sharp voice.

"You can't know what you said for sure!" she said still _too_ interested in my answers.

"You're right." I decided to hide my real emotions. "It's not that I care anyway."

I don't know if I deceived her. "Yeah" was all she said.

"Where are you now?" I asked her changing the topic.

"Almost home. See you when that freaking day is over." she said.

"Yeah, I look forward to it. Bye Summer." I didn't know why I wanted to end this conversation as soon as possible.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Finally_ I said to myself the next day. It was officially the second of November. It was sunny outside and I was happy about it. So that I could wear a dress today in case I meet…. NOONE! I almost jumped from my bed and my head totally dazzled. I should have been more careful. I decided I was too extravagant going to school in a dress so I made my choice and prefered my jeans and top instead of it.

I went in school earlier than usual. I guessed Fallon was already there but she was probably busy with her project – she was to be the new school reporter and was really obsessed with it. Summer will probably be late because she was working for Deb… So I just sat on a free bench, placing my bag on my knees and looking up with closed eyes. I like the feeling I get when I do it. As if I was invisible. But I wasn't. And I will never be.

"Brooke?" the reality spoke. It was Nathan. I liked him honestly but there were times when I preferred he stood away from me. "How have you been? I didn't see you yesterday. Are you okay?"

"Perfectly okay" I said without opening my eyes. I wished he was gone but I could feel he was still there.

"Brooke…." he started deliberately. "I was wondering… if you…"

Okay I've kind of heard such things before.

"… are seeing someone… now?" it was awkward.

"Um…" I decided to play stupid. "Right now, I see you."

He chuckled nervously. "You know what I mean."

Okay I knew. How could he ask me that?!

"Nathan" I started thinking how to say it without hurting him. "I am not seeing anyone right now but… I don't think it will work anyway. You're my friend and I don't want to risk our friendship…"

"Okay, I understand" he tried to keep it light but I could see he was mad. "So I am not good enough…"

"I didn't say that!" I yelled without realizing. "Nathan?"

"What Brooke?! You dated Lucas knowing he was cheating on you. Can't you date me?!"

"I was never a friend to Lucas… And as you can see we're now not talking. It all ended for us. You're my friend. I don't want to lose you. You're one of the few I have."

"How can you be sure we won't get married someday?" it wasn't a joke. I was terrified to see the seriousness in his eyes.

"I just know." I only said.

"See you sometime." he said, angrily turning his back.

I felt horrible all day long. I haven't seen him since we talked. Was he okay? I only hoped Summer wouldn't find out about this. It was so important that she would not be hurt. I won't let her find this. I hope.

To end up appropriately the _perfect_ day I had to see Lucas and Peyton together. _Of course_. '_What a lovely couple'_ I heard people around me say. I hated them. Not because I used to be a very essential part of this couple some months ago but because I was alone since then. Peyton seemed to notice me but she did not react to my staring. I didn't bother. We don't talk now.

"Brooke!" It was Fallon. She was running towards me in a hurry. "Brooke, where were you?"

"I was having classes" I said honestly. "Why?"

"Summer haven't come to school today" Fallon said quickly. "And I just received a new – Nathan Scott crashed into a car on the bridge. He fell into the river, ambulance is on its way. It seems he was driving mad and there's another man there but his car is on the bridge…. And Nathan… he… I just hope it's not too late!"

"Oh my God" I whispered. I didn't want to think about it that way but I just couldn't. It was my fault.

"I am calling Summer but she doesn't pick up" Fallon kept talking. "I will wait in the news studio if anything happens. Please find Summer!"

"Okay" was all I could say.

But I couldn't find her. I couldn't tell her the man she loves is dead. Because of me. If she asked me I will have to tell the truth. The truth…

I decided not to spend any more time wondering what to do. I knew what was the right thing. I ran out the school as fast as I could – which meant really fast. That cought everyone's glances. I didn't want to turn around and explain though many people were asking if anything was wrong while I was passing by them. They will find any minute. Immediately after Fallon anounces it. I didn't want to be there when that happened. So I just kept running away. I wasn't going to Summer's. I didn't know where exactly, but I had to do something. I was running towards the bridge of the accident when my phone vibrated in my bag. I didn't stop to pick it up, but made it clumsily as I was still on the road running.

"Yeah?" I said immediately hoping Fallon had some good news.

"Brooke what are you doing?" I heard his voice. He was calling me?

"Dean?" of course it was him but I had to check this before totally mess up today.

"Why are you running?" he said again and then I realized he was somewhere around me.

"Where are you?"

"Just behind."

I didn't hear his voice from the phone this time. He was really just behind me. I didn't know how I looked – I guess terrible, the wind was buffeting my face and I supposed it was red already, my hair was a haystack. So I was surprised by the way he looked at me – not in disgust but in anxiety.

"Are you okay?" he asked me in anxious tone.

"Not really. I have to go to the bridge…" I explained chokingly.

"What's there?"

"My friend crashed…" I said and my eyes blurred a bit. Hope he didn't notice.

"My car is here, I will give you a ride" he said showing me his car… Déjà vu.

I didn't dither much because I couldn't run that much without feeling the terrible pain in my legs. I wasn't a good runner – I run fast but after running too much I start falling.

When we were finally on the bridge the ambulance was already there. They were carrying someone inside of it.

"Oh my God" I said for a hundred time today and got off the car.

I ran again but staggered and almost fell. "Is he okay?" I managed to ask one of the doctors.

"He is unconscious." He said and closed the door. "But he was lucky, though. Someone had got him off the water just in time. Unfortunately the other man is in shock and speaks incohetently"

"Incoherently?" I almost forgot Dean was there until he spoke.

"He is sure he has seen someone with unparalleled swimming skills get him out of the water. As if the water flew in the air and someone got him out." the doctor said sarcastically as he sat on the passenger's seat.

It was clear for me. I knew who it was. And one look was enough to spot her in the woods northwest. I narrowed my eyes and started running again. The terrain was bumpy so I fell immediately. The ambulance was gone, hopefully, and they didn't see me as a potential suicidal. But Dean did.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled at me and helped me stand up.

"I have to find Summer." I said mechanically.

"What? Did she save him?" he asked but already knew the answer.

I narrowed my eyes. She was not where I saw here before. She was gone.

"Did you remember the name of the hospital they are taking him to?" I asked in panick. I had to talk to Summer before anyone else. Before Nathan…

"Yeah let's go." he said without asking any more questions.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

When we finally got into the hospital everyone was there. Dan and Deb Scott, Lucas and Peyton. Fallon and… Sam? Summer. I spotted her in the corner on her own. Her hair was wet.

I went directly to her ignoring everyone else. She looked at me and then I saw she was crying.

"Brooke" she started quietly. "He is unconscious… Doctors don't give him any chance of waking" she was crying heavily and I didn't know what to say.

"Summer…."

"No" she interrupted me. "It's my fault Brooke! I will never forgive myself… I saw him driving in this speed. I knew something would happen and still I hesitated. When I finally decided to follow him all I saw was his car… in the river. It was terrible. I panicked. Again, I hesitated. If I had jumped immediately and got him before he lost his consciousness… He might still be alive."

Her crying was inevitably painful. Her words too.

"Summer it's not your fault. And he is alive!" I said decided to tell her the truth.

"Brooke please" she interrupted me again. "I don't want to listen to you right now… Anyone."

I patted her shoulder carefully. It was 9pm and dark outside. Doctors were in the surgery room, and still no news.

Noone went out before 10.30pm. Then the surgeon went out with the worst news ever. He hasn't woken up yet. They gave him 10 to 15 hours to wake. If not…. I don't want to think about it.

Summer was still quietly mourning in the dark corner, accusing herself of something she didn't do. Noone seemed to notice her or ask what she was doing there. Dean, Sam and Fallon were sitting on a bench a bit farther in the corridor. I was standing next to Summer at the beginning but I felt I couldn't do this anymore. I suddenly wanted to do something I have never wished before. Sneaking behind everyone, I managed to leave the hospital secretely. I don't remember much of what happened next. All I saw was a sign "LADIES NIGHT TONIGHT" and two guys scanning me as I entered. I dumped down on a bar… And rest is a nightmare.


End file.
